


Di popcorn, maratone e ricordi

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, F/M, Friendship, Love, Lovers, Memories, POV Simon Lewis, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Spoilers For Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Star Wars References, nerd, nerd love, shadowhunters academy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "«Ti ricordi quando ti ho raccontato di Star Wars?» disse Simon a un’Isabelle concentratissima sul film.«Amore fra nerd, aveva detto Magnus.» Isabelle alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise al ricordo. [...] Simon si svegliò urlando, la fronte madida di sudore, la pelle percorsa da brividi di freddo. Aveva ricordato. Era stato un flashback di pochi minuti, ma non era quello che contava, lui aveva ricordato un pomeriggio con Izzy e aveva ricordato, ancora una volta, come era baciarla e stringere il suo corpo agile tra le braccia."In una delle tante sere all'Accademia, Simon tenta di ricordare il suo passato e, proprio prima di cadere in un sonno profondo, gli viene in mente un episodio che riguarda Izzy.Il ricordo è ambientato prima degli avvenimenti di "Città del Fuoco Celeste".





	Di popcorn, maratone e ricordi

Se c’era una cosa che Simon odiava di tutta quella situazione, era il fatto di non ricordare i momenti belli della sua vita nel Mondo delle Ombre. Era frustrante per lui sentir parlare Clary o Izzy di quando un giorno in passato avevano fatto quella cosa che lui però non era in grado di ricordare. Un’altra cosa che odiava era il modo in cui la memoria, di tanto in tanto, faceva capolino nella sua mente, come se fosse a corto di attenzioni e necessitava di essere presa in considerazione.  
Successe una sera. Era sdraiato sullo scomodo letto del dormitorio dell’Accademia, era stata una giornata dura e piena di allenamento fisico, ogni muscolo del suo corpo gli doleva. Gli occhi erano chiusi, ma la mente non era affatto rilassata, troppo intenta a cercare lo sprazzo di un ricordo, seppur stupido e insignificante, che potesse fargli ricordare chi era prima.  
Dopo quasi due ore di tentativi e di lamentele di George per il materasso troppo duro, Simon rinunciò e si decise a rilassarsi e a cercare di dormire. Era in quello stato di dormiveglia, in cui non si era pienamente coscienti ma non si stava nemmeno dormendo, quando all’improvviso gli apparvero nella mente una serie di immagini e ricordò.  
  
 _Era tutto pronto sul letto nella camera di Simon. L’enorme ciotola di popcorn caldi era piena fino all’orlo, il DVD con il primo episodio di Star Wars era inserito nel computer e girava rumorosamente, le finestre erano state chiuse e le tende tirate per dare la giusta atmosfera. Isabelle era sdraiata sul suo letto, il computer fra le gambe e la ciotola di popcorn alla sua destra. Gli sorrideva ma gli occhi, come sempre, erano bellissimi._  
Quando le aveva scherzosamente proposto, lo scorso giovedì al Java Jones, di fare una maratona di tutti i film della saga, lei, sorprendentemente, aveva accettato, nonostante tutto quello che stava succedendo con Sebastian. Simon ne era stato felice, ovviamente, ma stare con Isabelle gli metteva addosso uno stato di agitazione causato da quella scomoda faccenda di non sembrare mai abbastanza per lei, di non essere all’altezza.  
Finito di sciogliere i nodi delle cuffie, si sdraiò accanto a Isabelle, a separarli solo la ciotola di popcorn che si andava svuotando man mano che la ragazza vi immergeva la mano, nonostante il film non fosse ancora iniziato; le passò un auricolare e, infine, fece partire il film.  
Simon conosceva quella saga a memoria e, mentre le scene scorrevano sotto i suoi occhi, ripensò a quella volta a casa di Magnus, a Isabelle ubriaca fra le sue braccia.  
«Ti ricordi quando ti ho raccontato di Star Wars?» disse Simon a un’Isabelle concentratissima sul film.  
«Amore fra nerd, aveva detto Magnus.» Isabelle alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise al ricordo. Era stata una giornata dura, quella, e per migliorarla aveva cercato conforto tra le braccia di Simon e nel suo spiccato senso dell’umorismo. Gli aveva chiesto una storia, una di quelle in cui i buoni vincono e i cattivi restano morti; aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che c’erano universi in cui quella cosa era possibile, in cui suo fratello sarebbe stato vivo e Sebastian avrebbe preso il suo posto nel vento, come cenere.  
Isabelle si accoccolò al fianco di Simon, che le circondò le spalle con un braccio, stringendola a sé.  
«Direi che aveva ragione» commentò il vampiro, indicando con un cenno lo schermo del computer davanti a loro. Isabelle, per tutta risposta, alzò la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi e premette le labbra sulle sue. Ogni volta che la baciava, Simon provava una sensazione strana e travolgente che mai aveva provato per Clary, che ora era quasi una sorella per lui. Con Isabelle era totalmente diverso e cento volte più bello: gli sembrava di essere sulle montagne russe, di salire e di scendere in continuazione, e la cosa più bella era che non ne aveva mai abbastanza.  
  
Simon si svegliò urlando, la fronte madida di sudore, la pelle percorsa da brividi di freddo. Aveva ricordato. Era stato un flashback di pochi minuti, ma non era quello che contava, lui aveva ricordato un pomeriggio con Izzy e aveva ricordato, ancora una volta, come era baciarla e stringere il suo corpo agile tra le braccia.  
Se al risveglio era stato felice della novità, in quel momento era triste per non essere in grado di essere la persona che aveva ricordato, la persona che era stata un tempo, quella che poteva chiedere a Isabelle Lightwood di vedere i fil di Star Wars insieme, quella persona che, a quanto sembrava, l’aveva consolata quando ce ne era stato bisogno.  
Sentì l’urgenza di scrivere quello che era successo e strappò un foglio da un quaderno che teneva accanto al letto, afferrò una penna e iniziò la lettera. L’indomani avrebbe trovato un modo per spedirla, per dire a Izzy che non tutto era perduto, che forse c’era ancora speranza per lui.  
Non appena terminò l’ultima frase, piegò il foglio in quattro parti e lo mise sotto il cuscino. Tornò a dormire, sulle palpebre ancora si stagliava il sorriso solare e spensierato di Isabelle, un sorriso che era solo per lui.


End file.
